marvel_crusades_earth_130894fandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Business (Story) (Earth 130894)
'Story Description' "When Adrian Toomes is dismissed from his position at Oscorp, he decides to take revenge on his former employer by donning his avianic flight tech suit and taking the name, The Vulture." 'Featuring' Peter Parker / Spider-Man Norman Osborn Harry Osborn Adrian Toomes / Vulture Donald Menkin J. Jonah Jameson Robbie Robertson May Parker Gwen Stacey Elias Stone Hammerhead Terri Lee 'Peter And The Daily Bugle' At the offices of the Daily Bugle, the editor in cheif J. Jonah Jameson and his team are bewildered by several reports of a man in a mask fighting crime. With no hard evidence and Captain George Stacey of the Police unwilling to comment on his exsistence, Jameson decides to place an advertisement wanting pictures of Spider-Man. This peaks the attention of Peter, who after coming to terms with the loss of his Uncle, realises that he and his Aunt will eventually run in to finanical difficulties. However, understanding that even a Thirteen year old with a camera phone could beat him to the punch, Peter dusts off his old professional camera that he had received as a Christmas present from Uncle Ben. He introduces the idea to his Aunt May, who likens this to Uncle Ben still helping to provide his Family even in financial diffulties. Peter jets off when Gwen arrives at his house, leaving to meet up with Harry. On their travels, Peter attempts to pluck up enough courage to tell Gwen his secret of being Spider-Man when talking through his idea to become a photographer for the Daily Bugle. This plan disolves when Gwen turns to Peter and tells him that she thinks Spider-Man is just a myth and that no one has actually saw him. Instead, she tells him that he first needs to be old enough to get a job and at least finish school first. Peter snears at this, saying that he isn't just doing it because he want's to buy material possessions, but because of his worries concerning his Aunt. She commends him for being selfless, but still stands against his idea because it would be a waste of time attempting to chase a dead lead. 'Adrian Toomes' Dismissal' Meanwhile at Oscorp, Norman Osborn summons Adrian Toomes to his office. Upon arriving, Adrian is agitated by the very idea of being summoned as he sees it as pulling him away from his work. He adresses Norman by his first name, which the latter corrects him before proceeding to explain why he called him to his office. Norman explains that Toomes' primary designs that have been submitted for Oscorp's military contracts are unfit for production. Proceeding to explain that even the Military had laughed at his designs, saying that his armies would be mocked at before being shot. Toomes is disgusted at this, defending the project as his lifes work. Toomes pleads with Osborn, saying that no-one understands aviation at Oscorp like he does, given his history. He goes on to say that scold Osborn, claiming that this was about his jealousy of his design being superior to Norman's Battle Suit and Battle Glider. Not wanting to negotiate, Norman scolds Toomes for his lack of respect in the matter, explaining that Oscorp cannot afford to invest in a project that will cause him to lose it's contracts with the Military. He ends the discussion by finally dismissing Adrian and giving him the end of the week to clear out his work space. Toomes scoffs at Norman's decision, telling him that he will regret his actions. Norman asks him if what Toomes said is a threat, to which he simply grins whilst descending in the elevator. 'Explosion At Oscorp Laboratories And The Vulture' Peter